


Night Swimming

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [14]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Thirsty Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Diana watches the man, he's like a machine as he makes his way gracefully through the water. She can't help but stare.





	Night Swimming

Diana watched the man as he swam from one end of the pool to the other, he was like a machine as he gracefully made his way through the water.  She crossed her arms and focused only on him, the light from the moon illuminating his form. She felt a cool night breeze whip past her and cause raised bumps to appear on her arms, she shuddered.  
47 must have heard her because he stopped swimming and looked up at her from the water "You were watching me" He said, more of a statement than a question. Diana tried to think of an excuse for her actions but all of them fell a little flat "You swim like a fish" She said with a little laugh  
"Not quite" He replied, making his way to the steps to get out of the pool "Fish can breathe underwater, I can not." Diana took a seat near one of the pool's chairs and watched the man ascend the steps. She let out a sharp breath and tried to look anywhere else but at the man, a feat nearly impossible, she reasoned as she stared at him.  He had a firm athletic build and he kept in great shape when he wasn't on a contract, running, working out and swimming were some of his off-duty hobbies.  Diana knew that he was also very proficient in yoga.  
Quite the flexible man She thought, she then smacked herself against her arm.  Water was dripping off of his body, running down places she shouldn't be thinking about and disappearing down into his swimming trunks. She tried to even out her breathing, to appear composed, proper... to not stare directly at him.   He grabbed a towel from one of the chairs on the opposite side of the pool and draped it around his shoulders and sat across from Diana on the other chair  
"So, night swimming?" She asked "Quite the hobby"  
"It's more comforting, more relaxing" He answered, using the towel to dab off water from his head and chest. She looked up at the sky, pretending to count the stars instead of staring at his upper chest and arms.  She cleared her throat "I can't see you as the relaxing type"  
"I have to be relaxed sometimes, I may be a genetic clone but I still have to take care of myself. I'm not perfect"  
"Very near perfect, if you ask me" Diana said despite herself, she blushed "I mean...physiologically speaking..." She cleared her throat "Anyway"  
He looked at her and cocked his head in confusion "Diana?" He asked, his voice was like... silk, she wondered if his skin was and her thoughts turned to how it would feel having him draped against her. Soft, smooth.  She swallowed hard and cleared her throat again "Yes, 47?"  
"Are you alright? You seem uncomfortable"  
Diana stared past him, a smile on her face as she tried to figure out an excuse for her odd behavior.  She couldn't, and simply nodded her head. "I mean," She said "I'm ... alright, I'm fine. I'm not uncomfortable"  
"You're nervous" He noted "You're nervous because of me.  Why?"  
Thoughts she couldn't fight were taking over her mind, created images of the two of them together in a candlelit room, rolling in the soft cotton sheets, the smell of perfume and sweat mixed together as they studied each other's bodies.  These images so vivid she could almost smell it, feel it, taste it...   She bit her bottom lip "I'm fine"  Her voice was strained and she felt like she would lose her composure at any moment.  There was nothing she wanted to do more than grab him and passionately kiss him, feeling his body pressed against hers, feeling the warmth and danger of being that close to a man who kills with his bare hands.  She wanted those hands all over her, caressing her, she wanted to feel how gentle he could be, but she wasn't opposed to a little rough play.   She wondered how it would feel to have his hands tightly wrapped around her throat, or him holding a knife to her skin, knowing that he has the power to end her but trusting that he wouldn't ever hurt her.  
He reached over and touched her hand, breaking her out of her thoughts for just a moment, she pulled her hand away "I'm going to...leave now" She tried to rise from the chair but her legs felt weak and heavy.  
"Diana," He said, to the untrained ear his voice sounded devoid of all things that could be seen as emotion, but she knew that he sounded concerned when he said her name that way.  She closed her eyes and sighed, staying at the table and reaching over to put her hands in his "Lately, I've been having these... thoughts" She admitted  
"Thoughts of?"  
"You"  
"That is normal, Diana, We work together and interact with each other quite often," He said evenly.  Diana shook her head "No, not those kinds of thoughts. Not chaste, normal thoughts... I've been thinking about you in a..." She cleared her throat "A... different way" She opened her eyes to watch his expression, he was confused but he didn't let go of her hands, he twiddled his thumb around her pinky.  
"You have been thinking of me in a sexual way?"  
Diana groaned "I shouldn't have anything at all, this is entirely inappropriate. I shouldn't be having these thoughts."  
"Diana, you can have whatever thoughts you wish. They are your thoughts, I wouldn't take them away from you. And I believe the ICA would only be angry with you if you acted on your thoughts"  
"That's the problem," She said sadly "I want to act on them, desperately. But I know you are not interested in such things."  
"Care to tell me what these thoughts have been?" His question made Diana blush as she struggled to find words to answer him. "I..." She started "I don't think I could look you in the eyes anymore if I told you"  
"You barely look me in the eyes as it is, Diana."  
"I'm sorry" She squeezed his hand "I get lost in them. You've got such...beautiful eyes"  
It was his turn to blush, his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she smiled at him "Maybe I'll share my thoughts with you some other time, I think your face would be a lot redder if you knew what I've been thinking"  
"Fair enough," He said "In the meantime, I suppose you could just continue gawking at me while I swim"  
Diana hit him on the arm "I was not gawking at you"  
"Diana, I have eyes, I can see you.  And even sense you, looking at me, your eyes glued to me."  
She smiled and shook her head "Just get back in the pool."


End file.
